Strut One's Stuff
'''Strut One's Stuff '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Back to Past.It takes place in Rochester Regions and it's 7th case of the season,also 1st one to take place in Rochester Regions. Plot Chief Baldwin informed the team that they will go to Rochester Regions for further investigation of Rochester family because of past incident.He ordered Diego and player to take his invitation to their party and to go there.When they arrived,everything seemed normal and Malcolm Rochester greeted them.In the middle of party,socialite Minnie Starr came to them and said that her friend Gladys Perrin has gone missing and she can't find her.Diego and player searched every room before finding Gladys in billiards room with an arrow through her heart. In the middle of investigation,Malcolm accused and attacked party planner Elisa Melody for accidently food-poisoning his guests.Later,prostitute Nikolina Zamora seduced Charlie into letting her out of custody,however Diego managed to stop that.Team then found enough evidence to arrest plumber Bridget Baker for a murder. After trying to deny involovment in the crime,Bridget confessed but said that it was an accident and that she didn't even knew Gladys.Malcolm hired Bridget as his plumber,meaning that she had access to every room.However,while she was in the attic,she found a crossbow.Bridget found that strange because Rochesters banned crossbows few years ago because of an incident involving family head Monty Rochester.Bridget then went to report it to Malcolm and ran into Gladys.Since crossbow was old and rusty,arrow went against Bridget's will and shot Gladys through the heart.Bridget panicked and tried to dispose of the body by dumping it to the ocean.She also said sorry that she didn't confessed straight away.Judge Takakura had no other choice than to sentence her to 6 months in a correctional facility for youths for murder and trying to get rid of the body. After the trial,Malcolm wanted to speak with player about a crossbow in their mansion.He wanted to know how it got there and why.Team searched the billiards room and found a bag full with medieval weapons.Per Rose,these weapons weren't used,but Malcolm believed that it has something to do with a death of Monty Rochester three months ago.Team decided to keep an eye on this. Minerva's niece Philomena Highmore wanted to speak with player about this Nikolina Zamora,saying that she could be the one who helped Archie and Marvin in return for money.Team managed to find out that Nikolina was poor before crimes started,but suddenly started getting richer.Team found out that Nikolina indeed was the one who gifted Madam Xiang a train card,leading to her death.Nikolina denied all accusations and thanks to her lawyers was free of all charge. After both tasks,Chief told the team that Monty was tortured to death and they couldn't find his killer,leaving this case unsolved.Minerva found out that also 3 members of Rochester family went missing even before Monty died.Team got even more suspicious...why would Rochesters hide dissapearence of 3 members ? Could all these murders be connected ?... Summary Victim: * Gladys Perrin (shot in heart in billiards room on a party) Murder Weapon: * Crossbow Killer: * Bridget Baker Suspects MStarrC7.png|Minnie Starr NZamoraC7.png|Nikolina Zamora MRochesterC7.png|Malcolm Rochester BBakerC7.png|Bridget Baker EMelodyC7.png|Elisa Melody Quasi-suspect(s) PHighmoreC7.png|Philomena Highmore Crime Scenes Billiards Room-Billiards Table Ocean Shore-Campfire Grand Hall-Main Stairs Killer's Profile * The killer drinks champagne. * The killer eats golden caviar. * The killer eats lobster. * The killer wears deep blue. * The killer is under 25.